He wasn't supposed to
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: the song of his daughter brings back the memories he had tried to forget with a new life, but the quilt of harry potters death will forever haunt him
1. 15 Years

Chapter 1.

**15 years. **

**15 years today.**

**15 years today at 10:10am.**

**15 years today at 10:10am, right now.**

'We were bound. Hermione was bleeding from her temple, from a chunk of marble off the grand staircase. My legs were broken. Both too weak to move. Too loyal to turn away.

_They dueled, they stumbled, they cursed, everyone transfixed._

_Graduation day._

_Explosion._

_Riddle dead. _

_He stood there. _

_Wand fell._

_Color flew from his body. _

_Blinded us. Then we saw._

_His knees gave way._

_Head hit his chest._

_He fell sideways. _

_Never got up._


	2. I miss you

Chapter 2.

_**Na, Na,**_

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na,**_

Ron Wester was pulled from the memory as his 14-year-old daughter began

to sing. His wife looked at him, worried. He shook his head and looked to the

stage. A coffin was placed in front her, a picture of her smiling best friend on

top.

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you**_

_**Oh it's so sad.**_

Ron looked down at his right palm to see a 17 year old scar.

_'Strangers yesterday_

_Friends today_

_Brothers tomorrow_

_Always together_

_Life and death_

_Never forget.'_

**_I hope you can hear me_ **

_**I remember it clearly.**_

**__**

**__**

**'_NOOOO! HE'S STIL ALIVE! HE'S NOT DEAD! NOOOOOO!_**

****

****

**_The day you slipped away_**

_**Was the day I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Na, Na**_

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na,**_

**__**

**__**

_The chess by the fire was still there 5 years later. He barley spoke, locked _

_himself away, refused to believe._

_**I didn't get to kiss you** _

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

**__**

**__**

**One more handshake, **

**another hug, **

**more tears and promises.**

**The last prank we'd planned on our 'favorite' teacher.**

**Calm my nerves, I'm tying the knot**

**Help me out, I'm a father**

**Be free with me flying high.**

_**I hope you can hear me **_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Oh.**_

**__**

**__**

**It drove us apart.**

**Golden trio no more. **

**Keep her safe, just like we used to,**

**smile at her happiness, like we used to fake, **

**don't let her join you yet.**

_**I've had my wake up** _

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking**_

_**I can't take it**_

_**I wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passe by.**_

**__**

**__**

**Old and grey was the way to go. **

'_**neither can live while the other survives.'**_

****

**HE DIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE LIVED!**

**Come back, **

**Come back,**

**Come back,**

**I grew up,**

**I saw death, **

**I felt your pain, **

**I lived your quilt,**

**I acted your stubbornness.**

**Come back. **

**Why not?**

Ron walked away, tears falling freely down his face. He walked the well-

trodden pat to a family plot. He stopped and like his dead friend, fell to his

knees. His daughters voice filling the silent graveyard.

**_Now you're gone_**

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back.**_

**__**

**__**

He didn't notice the other member beside him also crying. Both noticed a

familiar presence, but couldn't pace it.

_**The day you slipped away** _

_**Was the day I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Na, Na**_

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.**_

**__**

**__**

**You're supposed to be married**

**You're supposed to be a father**

**You're supposed to be cursing your children in Howlers.**

**You're supposed to live happily**

**You weren't supposed to leave us behind**

**You aren't supposed to be six feet under**

**You were supposed to reach adulthood**

**You were supposed to outlive Moony.**

_**I miss you.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!**_


End file.
